


I’ll Bleed Out For You

by vvalormorghouliss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalormorghouliss/pseuds/vvalormorghouliss
Summary: Arya Stark loves her half brother more than anything. Jon Snow loves his little sister endlessly. What happens when they say goodbye?A one shot of Arya and Jon’s first and last words to each other.With some Gendarya no one asked for.





	I’ll Bleed Out For You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from imagine dragons “bleeding out”

*FIRST*

 

Whether or not they were actually the first words that Jon actually said to her, he sweared that "hello little sister" was what he said when Jon held Arya upon their fathers request a day after she was born. She would laugh at him, never believing that he would remember that day from so long ago.

He did.

He remembered every second.  
***

Jon Snow remembered the day of his youngest sisters birth with perfect clarity. He remembered the maid taking him and Robb outside to keep them away from Lady Stark while she was giving birth. He remembered Robb getting to go in after Arya was born, to see her and dote on her freely.

Lady Stark banned Jon from going anywhere near the baby.

Then one night, while he was practicing his sword fighting alone, his father came outside with a bundle of furs in his arms. Ned Stark put a finger over his lips and beckoned him over. Jon raised his eyebrows, confused, but walked over to his father all the same. Ned passed the sleeping babe into Jon's arms, smiling down at his children.

"I thought you'd like to meet her, " Ned said, a smile toying on his lips. Jon nodded eagerly. Arya had somehow, still sleeping, managed to grab his little finger with her entire hand and hold onto it tight. Jon could not help the grin that formed.

"Hello,little sister"

***

Much to her mother’s dismay, Arya’s first word was “Snow”, said while giggling and pointing at her smiling half brother in the doorway.

***

 

As she got older, Jon and Arya got closer. Ever the rebel, Arya always found a way to include Jon in family activities, insisting that he joined. On the rare occasion when she couldn’t sway Ned to let his bastard join them, she would sneak into his room afterwards and pull him to the stables so they could race across the fields of snow. Arya would always get a head start, taking off before Jon said go, but in his eyes, losing the race was worth the smile on her face and the breathless laughter erupting from her mouth when Jon finally caught up with Arya at the finish line.

*LAST*

 

The day Arya Stark left Winterfell, Jon Snow brought her a little sword and a promise that they would, in fact, meet again.

”Stick ‘em with the pointy end.”

Her laughter warmed him on his ride North.

His smile cured her homesickness on the way South.

 

***

The first coherent thing that Jon Snow had said after he heard about his fathers death was _my father is dead._

 

The second was

_oh shit, Arya._

 

***

Meanwhile, far, far away, a young girl was wondering if her big brother would approve of the blacksmith she was hanging out with. Somehow, she knew he would.

Later on, a deserter met a girl kissed by fire, and couldn’t help but think of his little sister with every word that came out of her mouth. _Maybe she’s watching over me now, laughing._ He looked up at the sky, and smiled through the tears.

***

When Arya Stark arrives at winterfell, after almost 8 years of being gone, the first thing she saw was the field she used to race Jon in. _Jon._ She would see him soon. The day Hotpie had told her Jon was not only alive, but King in the North, was high up their on her list of good days. The list really wasn’t that long. With her Needle at her hip, she galloped to the gate.

 

She couldn’t keep her face from falling when Sansa told her Jon had just left.

She was so tired of waiting.

***

When Jon revived the letter telling him that Arya was alive and home, all he could do was stare. His little sister. She was home. The Dragon Queen looked at him expectantly.

He told her he needed to get home as fast as possible. She smirked.

”Have you even flown?”

 

***

The last 3 months had been hell. Arya was haunted by her childhood home, constantly thinking she saw a flash of her mother’s hair, a glimpse of Robb’s tall frame, Rickons shadow scampering by, or her fathers kind smile casting down upon her. As much as she hated to admit it, it was nice having Sansa to talk to, and even Bran, though he didn’t say much. More often than not, Sansa was awake when Arya crept into her room at night, both with tears in their eyes and fear in their hearts. Arya hated feeling weak, hated opening up to anyone, but she was learning to trust Sansa, ever so slowly. The nightmares came evey night, sometimes the feeling of steel on her throat, her fathers head rolling on the ground, sometimes even Gendry getting taken away by the Red Woman. Evey night without fail, she would wake up gasping for air, cold sweat all over her body.

This particular night however, she was awoken by the sound of hoof beats, and a lone direwolf, pining for the loss of his siblings.

***

As it turns out, dragons really aren’t the best form of travel. Jon had ridden Rhageal right up to the Northern border, where he opted to leave Daenerys’s ensemble behind and get horses for him and his men. Ghost had followed them, sticking with the men on horseback. He was beside Jon now, the size of a man, and still white as snow. It had taken them two days to travel far enough to reach Winterfell, after nearly a month of riding dragon-back. He’d figured Arya must’ve been home for two or three months, depending on how long it took for Sansa’s raven to reach him, plus all the preparation for his men. He had beat himself up multiple times over leaving Winterfell, knowing that if he had just stayed days longer he could’ve seen his little sister that much sooner.

Gendry rode beside him, an odd look on his face. He had been acting strange the whole journey, a mix between joy and fear. It didn’t bother Jon now, though.

He saw the gates.

Jon kicked his horse into a gallop, bursting though the doors and handing off his horse to the first person he saw.

He started running, heading towards the towers where people slept. Jon stopped when he saw a young woman, petite, with a low bun twisted on the back of her head was approaching him. A cloak, way too large for her, was thrown over her shoulders, hiding the old breeches and tunic underneath.

He only recognized her when he saw the sword, still strapped to her hip after 8 years.

He started running again.

*FIRST II*

They collided, hurling themselves at each other with such force it was miriculous they didn’t fall over. Arya jumped up, wrapping her legs around Jon’s waist, her arms wound tightly around his neck. She burried her face into his neck, breathing in the scent of him, sobbing and laughing and giggling hysterically. Jon was swaying back in forth slowly, hugging her as close as possible.

“Hello, little sister.”

He set her down on the ground, looking at her face. It had changed so much since the last time he saw her.

“You look like Father, you know.”

Arya barreled into him again, actually knocking him down. They lay in the snow, laughing and crying, and taking each other in. She looked at him, snowflakes coating every part of his body. It reminded her of days past, snowball fights with the two of them versus Bran and Rickon and Robb.

“I missed the snow. But I missed you more”

Jon smiled at that. He stood up, and offered her his hand. Arya took it, dusting herself off. It was only then she spotted Gendry, standing off in the distance.

She cocked her head. He had grown so much, his body filling out even more then it had when they had last been together. His eyes, however, were just as blue, his hair just as unruly.

She strode over to him. His face showed relief, as well as fear. She wasn’t surprised.

Arya punched his face. She kicked him in the groin. She jumped up, twisted his ear, and then waited for him to stand back up straight.

Then she hugged him, hard. Gendry returned the embrace, just as fiercely.

She muttered into his chest “stupid, stupid, stupid.”

He laughed.

***

Later, once everyone had been welcomed back, and most had gone to bed, the Starks and their companions had settled down in the solar. Sansa sat on the bed, cross legged with Ghost curled protectively around her. Bran sat in his wheelchair, Meera sitting on the ground in front of him, leaning against his legs. The rest sat on a very large couch. Arya was leaning her head on Jon’s shoulder, with Gendry on her other side. They were trying to subtly hold hands, their fingers interlocking together under a blanket laid over their laps. Jon kept sending Gendry threating glares, mentally noting that he would have to interrogate him later. Daenerys smirked from where she sat beside Jon, a little too closely together. The remaining Starks and their adopted family laughed until their sides aches, cried over those who had been lost, and told stories of better days.

Jon looked at his little sister snuggled up next to him, and then to the other people around him.

Something told Jon he wouldn’t be saying his last words to them anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a whirlwind! I hope y’all liked it! I might add to it later, maybe lengthen the middle or add another chapter. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
